


The Broideress who Married a King

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Assassination, Conspiracy Theories, Gaslighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Why was Miriel so weak after Feanor's birth? Valinor gave so much strength to everyone else...





	The Broideress who Married a King

They say a lot of things about Miriel’s death. It was a tragedy, of course. An accident. She had given too much to her son. They also say her son took too much. That even an infant ought to realize when they’re hurting someone. That the child brought so much grief in his wake not even Lord Irmo could show Miriel any vision of hope.

They never mention that she had been getting weaker for years beforehand.

The wedding of King Finwe and Miriel the Broidress had happened nearly on the tail of Alqualonde’s construction. The Noldor took it as an occasion to invite the Teleri to see Tirion, where the Vanyar lived as well. Quite literally every elf in Aman was there, including of course King Ingwe and King Olwe.  
Ingwe acted overjoyed for the happy couple. It was of course no trouble to invite thousands more elves into the city, the Vanyar would accommodate them. His dear sister Indis had spent so much time coordinating the Vanyar and Noldor together in the city. She was of course also overjoyed at her good friend Finwe’s marriage.  
He composed a poem in honor of Miriel and Finwe’s marriage. It was beautiful, and so powerful the universe itself listen in. Truly the Vanyar had learned much from the Valar.

Three years later, all the Vanyar departed Tirion. Miriel felt ill that day, but thought little of it. She was surely just sad to see them leave.  
Miriel got weaker slowly, so slowly she hardly noticed. After a Valinorean year she moved her loom to a room near to her bedchamber rather than up a tall tower. She must have taken the stairs more slowly before, a city with only one King needed more of its Queen’s time and she rushed more lately. She didn’t wish to worry Finwe over nothing; she could still climb the tower, she merely no longer wished to.  
When Finwe brought up having children together, she was delighted. They were in a land of peace, and had finally established a home for their people. Surely this was the best life possible anyone could give a child.  
Miriel got worse during the pregnancy, as a body without the strength for even one life was forced to support two. She was no longer able to hide it, and could not recall with clarity when she had started feeling weak.  
People saw only that she was sick, and had not been before, and was probably just trying to keep her child safe from people’s blame. Mothers are so overprotective, after all.

Miriel died. Ingwe sent a messenger conveying his deepest sorrow to his dear friend Finwe. He would of course have gone himself, but his people were still settling into their new city. Finwe was invited to come to visit, and let his friends Ingwe and Indis comfort him during his grief.

The boy might yet cause a problem, but perhaps Finwe’s son would enjoy playing with Ingwion, only a few years older?  
   



End file.
